1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a new and improved electronic device for use in conjunction with a telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,076, issued to Jones, discloses a telephone privacy system with an option to allow calls only from callers having their numbers displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,232, issued to Latter, discloses a telephone system capable of determining if the standard caller identification information is unavailable, incomplete or being blocked and prompts the caller to provide the information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,780, issued to Wurster, discloses a telephone screening system allowing a caller to speak their information when caller id information is blocked.